Sweet Mistake
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: (CHAP 2 UP!)Haruno Sakura sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke selaku senpai-nya yang selalu saja menghukumnya tidak jelas. Namun dibalik itu semua, ia selalu mengagumi sosok Gaara yang selalu datang menolongnya/Haruno-san, kau tak apa?/Lalu, jika mereka sering bertengkar siapa yg menggunakan user ID raven & Cherry28 di situs Koncist?
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Mistake**

**By Ryuhara and Shanchi**

**Naruto Belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Sakura x Sasuke**

**Slight**

**Sakura x Gaara**

**Genre : Romance, Scholl-life, and Friendship**

**Warning : Typo (s), OOC, AU, dan imajinasi tak masuk akal.**

**.**

**.**

**We present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sweet Mistake**

* * *

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Konoha Society** merupakan sebuah jejaring media sosial yang digunakan oleh seluruh remaja-remaja yang berusia sekitar 13 sampai 18 tahun. Jejaring sosial ini sedang lagi ngetren-ngetrennya di Konoha. Dengan sistem keamanan yang akurat, serta banyak aplikasi-aplikasi yang menarik menjadikan media sosial ini menjadi salah satu hal yang terpenting dan tak terpisahkan dari kehidupan remaja.

Cara menggunakannya pun tidak terlalu susah. Tinggal mendaftarkan alamat _email , password_ dan memilih _user name_ yang sesuai, kau bisa menggunakan aplikasi ini semaumu. Bisa mendiskusikan tentang anime terbaru, komik-komik yang lagi ngetrend, sampai mencari pacar bagi yang jomblo pun juga bisa. Mengingat banyak sekali para remaja Konoha yang mengunjungi situs ini setiap harinya. Termasuk gadis merah muda yang masih saja memainkan handphonenya, meski malam sudah larut.

"Sakura, cepat matikan lampu kamarmu! Ini sudah jam 12." Teriak seseorang dibalik tembok sana.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan segera mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Iya, Kaasan.. aku akan tidur."

Klik!

Suasana yang terang benderang menjadi gelap gulita seketika. Sakura tersenyum jahil dan kembali meraih ponselnya.

"Melihat _Koncist_ sepertinya tak apa ya. Hehe.."

Ia membuka halaman awal _Koncist_-nya dan membaca berita terbaru dari teman dunia mayanya.

* * *

**Raven**

Sudah malam, saat-nya tidur. Good night friend.

* * *

**Flowers Blonde**

Saatnya tidur. Besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk lari pagi dengan si pinky

* * *

Sakura mendengus sebal membaca status dari Flowers Blonde yang ia ketahui sebagai Ino. Sahabat sejatinya di dunia nyata. Ngomong-ngomong, memikirkan besok ia jadi lupa kalau ia berjanji dengan Ino untuk jogging. Hah.. sepertinya ia harus tidur sekarang.

**~~))0((~~**

Sakura sudah bersiap dengan kaos _pink_ polos dan celana training putih selututnya. Ia mengucir rambut merah muda panjangnya dan memberikan sebuah bando sebagai penahan anak-anak rambut bagian depannya yang agak mengganggu. Dan tak lupa membawa botol minum dan sapu tangan untuk mengelap keringat sehabis jogging nanti.

Ino sudah menunggunya di depan kediaman sederhana Haruno itu. Ia berkecak pinggang karena Sakura terlambat 30 menit dari batas waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Cepatlah jidat! Kalau kau lelet begitu, bisa-bisa Sai senpai keburu udahan olahraganya!"

Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan menatap Ino dengan sebal.

"Iya-iya.. aku sudah selesai pig! Ayo berangkat."

Mereka berdua pun berlari kecil meninggalkan kediaman Sakura.

**Di lapangan Kompleks.**

Terlihat dua sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang berlari-lari kecil sambil sesekali merenggangkan ototnya. Salah satunya adalah pemuda raven yang memiliki rambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam, dengan kaos hitam polos dan celana training yang membalut tubuh atletisnya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang pemuda yang memakai kaos putih polos dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya. Dan tak lupa rambut klimis serta sorot mata hitamnya yang menawan.

"Kya... Sai senpai tampan sekali~"

Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melihat Sai yang sedang melakukan push up dengan satu tangan. Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecut dan melihat layar ponselnya.

"Dasar! Melihat yang bening sedikit saja, kau langsung seperti singa betina, Ino!"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sakura dengan horor.

"Huh, bilang saja kau irikan? Kau tak punya objek yang bisa dikagumi dan selalu saja pacaran dengan ponselmu itu. Dasar, gadis menyedihkan!" balas Ino.

Sakura hanya mengerdikan bahunya dan membaca halaman utama Koncist.

* * *

**Raven**

Hari yang cerah untuk mengawali hari. Ohayou minna.

* * *

Sakura terkikik senang saat seorang temannya yang memiliki _ID Raven_ sedang aktif. Sakura sudah berteman sekitar 6 bulan dengan pemuda ini. Dan menurutnya sih, Raven ini adalah sosok yang tampan. Terlihat dari cara ia membalas pesan-pesan Sakura. Ataupun saat Sakura menanyakan _anime-anime_ terbaru padanya. Mereka terlihat sedang dalam masa pendekatan.

"Hei Sakura! Lihat ada Gaara senpai!"

Wushh!

Bagai terseret oleh badai tornado, sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang berlari menggunakan baju sepak bola terlihat sangat tampan di mata Sakura. Lihat saja surainya yang berkibar dengan gagahnya di bawah cahaya matahari pagi. Tubuh atletisnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat, dan tak lupa sepasang jade yang tampak kelelahan itu. Sakura berai bertaruh, inikah yang namanya malaikat yang diturunkan oleh Kami-sama untuknya? Sepertinya ia harus..

Plak!

Sebuah bola kaki mendarat telak mengenai jidat lebar Sakura. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan samar yang semakin terlihat jelas dan sebuah sepatu bola yang melayang dan akan menabraknya jika saja tidak ada..

Slash...

Bruk!

"KYAAA!"

Sesosok pemuda tampan yang menangkap tubuh Sakura yang hampir saja mendarat sempurna di atas tanah yang permukaannya kasar akan bebatuan.

Deg!

Sepasang jade bertemu dengan emerald. Saling menatap dan mengeluarkan pesona dan aura mereka masing-masing.

Sakura berusaha menepuk pipinya dan berdoa semoga saja ini bukanlah mimpi. Melihat pemuda yang ia taksir, memeluk dirinya yang akan terjatuh, dan dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat membuat jantung Sakura berdetak abnormal.

Oh Kami-sama. biarkan waktu berhenti sejenak. Dan biarkan gadis malang ini merasakan kebahagiaan sebelum ia..

"Haruno-san, kau tak apa?"

Jatuh pingsan!

**~~))0((~~**

Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di atas kepala Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan menatap garang sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang menggendong Sakura.

"Lihat perbuatanmu! Kau membuat adikku pingsan bodoh! Dan hampir saja kepalanya terbentur kalau tidak ada Gaara yang menolongnya. Kalau sampai dia gegar otak kau mau tanggung jawab?"

Haruno Sasori mengeratkan gendongannya pada jasad Sakura yang masih belum sadar. Hazel-nya menatap Sasuke dengan kilat kemarahan dan sekali lagi menjitak kepala pemuda raven itu.

Pletak!

"Arrghh..sakit bodoh!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Kau yang bodoh! Awas saja kau melakukannya lagi pada adikku. Akan kubuat pantat ayammu berubah menjadi pantat kuda, Uchiha!"

"Pppbbbff..." Naruto menahan tawa saat mendengarkan ancaman Sasori. Sasuke meliriknya dengan tajam dan dengan cepat Naruto berusaha menutup mulutnya.

Sasori melirik Gaara yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya Gaara, kau sudah menyelamatkan adikku."

Gaara menagguk dan melanjutkan _jogging_-nya yang sempat tertunda.

Setelah Sasori pergi sambil membopong Sakura. Naruto menyikut Sasuke.

"Teme, kau penakut sekali dengan pemuda itu. Apa karena dia kakaknya Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke mengompres kepalanya yang membiru dengan es batu dan melirik Naruto.

"Hn. Kalau dia bukan kakaknya Sakura, sudah aku habisi dia."

"Hehehe.. kau ini Teme. Kalau kau mengincar adiknya, kau juga harus baik-baik pada kakaknya. Kalau tidak, nanti hubungan kalian tak direstui."

"Cih, mudah saja itu terjadi. Kalau seandainya bukan Sasori yang menjadi kakak Sakura."

Naruto tertawa keras dan menjawab, "HAHAHAHA... itulah perjuanganmu untuk merebut perhatian Sakura-chan, Teme!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan melirik Gaara yag sedang lompat tali. Ia menyeringai dan menggumaam, "Saabaku-san, jangan kira kau bisa merebut perhatian Sakura dariku."

**~~))0((~~**

"Iya Uchiha Senpai! Aku sudah memakai kaos kaki setinggi 40 cm dari kakiku. Kenapa kau bersikeras sekali sih?"

Suasana pagi di Konoha Gakuen menjadi ramai dengan adanya keributan rutin yang selalu terjadi di gerbang sekolah.

"Tapi ini hanya 39 cm. Kau berbohong, kalau begitu hukumanmu adalah berdiri disini sampai aku selesai memeriksa seluruh siswa!"

Haruno Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kan hanya 1 cm. Kaos kaki ini bisa kutarik agar menjadi 40 cm."

"Tetap saja tidak bisa! Kau harus menunggu sampai aku selesai mengawasi seluruh siswa pagi ini."

Sasuke kembali memeriksa siswa-siswi yang baru saja datang pagi itu. Ada yang tidak memakai dasi, roknya kependekan, bahkan ada yang kancing bajunya hilang. Sedangkan Sakura, ini adalah pagi menyebalkan yang selalu ia lewati setiap harinya. Jika pagi itu adalah giliran Uchiha Sasuke yang mengawasi kerapian siswa, maka dapat dipastikan ada saja yang kurang dari penampilannya.

Misalnya, bajunya yang kurang rapi lah. Padahal sudah ia seterika sampai 2 kali pada malam harinya. Kunciran rambutnya yang miring, sepatunya yang terlalu kebesaran, ataupun kaos kakinya yang hanya kurang 1 cm seperti sekarang. Dan hal inilah yang membuatnya semakin benci pada seniornya itu. Ada saja yang salah darinya.

Teng..teng..teng!

Bunyi bel Konoha Gakuen pun menyelamatkannya dari rasa kesepian dan kebosanan selama berdiri di gerbang sambil menyaksikan Sasuke yang memberikan hukuman pada junior kelas 1. Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas saat ini juga. Andai saja jika tak ada lengan kekar yang menahan lengan mungilnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya suara _baritone_ itu.

Sakura menolehkan kepala merah mudanya dan mendelik.

"Tentu saja ke kelas. Aku ada ulangan dengan Ibiki sensei, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sakura dan berpindah menjadi menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kelas!"

**Di kelas X-1**

"Sakura mana ya Hinata? Kok sedari tadi dia belum kelihatan?" tanya Ino sambil memegang buku catatan kimia.

Hinata yang sedang minta diajari oleh Naruto menoleh.

"Oh, mungkin Sakura-chan sedang dihukum oleh Sasuke-senpai. Kan sekarang giliran Sasuke-senpai yang mengawasi kerapian siswa."

Ino mendengus sebal dan kembali pada kegiatannya membaca buku.

Srek~

Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pangeran Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaa... Sasuke-senpai!" teriak histeris seluruh siswi perempuan disana.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan terpaksa ikut berjalan saat Sasuke menggandengnya menuju tempat duduknya di sebelah Hinata. Ino yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali membaca buku Kimia.

"Yo Teme? Apa kabar? Seperti biasanya, hari ini pun kau mengantar Sakura-chan sampai ke kelas dengan selamat. Apa yang menjadi kesalahan Sakura hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura dan melirik gadis itu yang mendengus sebal.

"Hn. Kaos kakinya kurang panjang." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto melirik kaos kaki Sakura dan memperhatikannya secara seksama.

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah Teme."

"Kurang 1 cm."

Jlebb!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Naruto tertawa keras dan diiringi tatapan sekelas yang melihat kaos kaki Sakura. Jadi, gadis ini dihukum hanya karena 1 cm lebih pendek? Malang sekali nasibnya.

"Huh! Dasar, pantat ayam gila." Cerca Sakura dengan volume kecil. Namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mengataiku hm..? Ingin kuhukum lagi?" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Glek!

Sakura meneguk salivanya dan menaruh tasnya sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan kimianya. Tak lama setelah itu masuklah Ibiki sensei dan otomatis kedua senpai mereka itu keluar dari kelas.

**~~))0((~~**

"Cih, masa aku dihukum hanya kurang dari 1 cm? Besok akan kupakai kaos kaki bola supaya ia puas!" ujar Sakura saat mereka sedang memakan bekal di taman samping sekolah.

Ino yang sedang menyesap jus alpukatnya pun hanya menaikan bahu.

"Sakura.. Sakura. Seperti tidak tahu Sasuke-senpai saja. Dia itu sengaja mencari kesalahanmu agar kau bisa dihukum dan ia bisa mengantarmu ke kelas seperti tadi. Apakah kau tidak sadar akan hal itu?"

Sakura memasukkan tempura ke dalam mulutnya dan menjawab.

"Aku tahu Ino. Tapi, apakah ia tak sadar? Aku benci dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu. Huh!"

"Sabar Sakura-chan. Mu-mungkin, Sasuke-senpai itu menyukai Sakura-chan!" sambung Hinata.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makan bekalnya dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Huh! Sayangnya aku tak tertarik padanya. Aku hanya tertarik pada Gaara senpai yang sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin. Kyaaa... Ino, coba saat itu Sasori-nii tidak datang. Pasti Gaara-senpai memberikanku nafas buatan." Sakura tersenyum senang.

Ino tersenyum masam.

"Kau itu terkena tendangan bola Sakura. Bukan tenggelam di kolam. Untuk apa ia memberikanmu nafas buatan. Baka!"

Sakura tak mendengarkan perkataan Ino dan mengecek _Koncist._

* * *

**Ramenlovers**

Saatnya menyerbu warung ramen paman Teuchi...

* * *

**Pasir Merah**

Hah.. rapat lagi. Apa tidak bisa ditunda besok saja?

* * *

**Tobi anak baik**

Besok Pein-sama ulang tahunkan? Wah.. Tobi harus memberinya hadiah.

* * *

**Raven**

Get well soon honey :*

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan membalas pesan dari Raven.

* * *

**Cherry28**

Terima kasih Raven-kun. Dari mana kau tahu aku sedang terluka?

* * *

**Raven**

Dari temanmu Flower Blonde. Kepalamu masih sakit?

* * *

**Cherry28**

Oh.. dari si pirang? Hehe.. sudah agak membaik Raven-kun. :3

Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. :*

* * *

**Raven **

Sama-sama Honey :-)

* * *

Sakura tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan dari Raven, teman sekaligus gebetannya di _koncist_. Haha.. selain menyukai Gaara di dunia nyata, ia juga menyukai Raven di dunia maya. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya dari atas jendela sana sambil menyeringai.

"Hn. Get well soon my cherry."

_Note : Koncist adalah singkatan Konoha Society_

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ryuhara:**

HAI Minna..

Ini adalah ff collab pertama antara Ryu dan Shanchi.

FF ini mengangkat sedikit kisah nyata yg pernah dialami oleh si Shanchi waktu dia masuk SMA. Hehe.. gak ketulungan deh, pas dia dimarahi sama senpai Ryu cuman gara2 kaos kakinya kependekan 1 cm. *poke Shanchi.

Nah.. segini dulu ya. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar kalian. Berlanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini bergantung pada respon kalian.

**Shanchi:**

Hai readers XD

Kembali lagi dengan Shanchi disini.

Akhirnya, Ryu-chan mau kembali lagi ke FFN setelah Shanchi ancam perihal hutangnya yang belum dia bayar#ditabok Ryu.

Hehehe... ini adalah FF multichap pertama Shanchi. Masih perlu dibimbing dan diberi masukan. Mengenai perihal kaos kaki itu, abaikan Ryu ya readers *evilsmirk

Ya udah deh.. silahkan Review ya. Semakin banyak semakin cepat update.

Shanchi dan Ryu mengundurkan diri.

Bye!

Blush! *shanchi menghilang. Ryu kebingungan nyari Shanchi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Mistake**

**By Ryuhara and Shanchi**

**Naruto Belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Sakura x Sasuke**

**Slight**

**Sakura x Gaara**

**Genre : Romance, Scholl-life, and Friendship**

**Warning : Typo (s), OOC, AU, dan imajinasi tak masuk akal.**

**.**

**.**

**We present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sweet Mistake**

* * *

**ENJOY IT AND HAPPY READING!**

Sakura menggaruk kepala _soft pink_-nya yang tak gatal, bibir merah mudanya mengkerucut lucu dan dahi lebarnya mengernyit. Ia bingung dengan apa yang tertulis pada lembaran soal ulangan hariannya sekarang. Sebuah perintah soal yang membingungkan dan membuat sebagian besar murid kelas itu mendengus sebal. Mari kita lihat apa yang membuat gadis manis ini bingung.

Ulangan Biologi

_Hari/tanggal : Selasa, 8 April 2014_

_Mata Pel : Biologi_

_Bab : Sistem pencernaan dan reproduksi pada ular._

_Petunjuk Soal._

_Periksalah soal dan lembar jawaban yang kamu terima. Bila ada kerusakan, silahkan hubungi guru yang terdekat._

_Bacalah soal dengan teliti dan hitamkan jawabanmu dilembar jawaban, dan usahakan membentuk pola yang menarik untuk nilai estetika._

_Tulis namamu pada lembar jawaban beserta no. HP, alamat rumah dan ID situs Koncist. Hal ini diperlukan apabila terjadi kesalahan penulisan nama pada lembar jawaban sehingga guru tidak susah menghubungimu._

_Berdoalah sebelum mengerjakan soal ulangan. Dan diharapkan jangan terlalu lama karena waktu pengerjaan soal hanya 2 jam._

_Sebelum mengerjakan soal, rautlah pensilmu membentuk sudut-sudut istimewa dan tuliskan hasilnya pada lembar jawaban dibagian kanan atas. Hal ini dibutuhkan agar guru dapat meninjau sejauh mana kecepatan tanganmu bergerak dalam menyelesaikan soal._

_Dilarang meminjamkan atau meminjam alat tulis milik orang lain, jika alat tulis habis atau lupa terbawa silahkan hubungi Jiraya Sensei sebagai kepala koperasi._

_Siapkan uang sebesar 35.000 rupiah/siswa untuk biaya pengetikan dan penggandaan soal ulangan. Dikarenakan Orochimaru sensei masih berhutang pada Kakashi sensei di fotokopian sebelah._

_Dilarang minum selama ulangan berlangsung. Tapi makan diperbolehkan asalkan membaginya pada Orochimaru sensei dengan perbandingan 1:4._

_Silahkan bertanya bila ada soal yang kurang dimengerti._

_Dilarang mencontek dalam bentuk apapun. Kecuali jika tidak ketahuan, hal itu diperbolehkan._

_Jika sudah selesai, silahkan tanda tangan di kolom kiri bawah lembar soal dan sertakan sidik jari sebagai bukti visum telah mengikuti ujian._

_Bagi yang memiliki pacar silahkan cantumkan foto kalian sebagai identitas peserta ulangan. Dengan ukuran 4x 6 sebanyak 6 buah, latar belakang berwarna merah, dan memakai jas rapi._

_Jangan lupa tinggalkan uang tips di atas meja sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas. Hal ini berguna untuk membayar jasa pengoreksian soal. Minimal 10 ribu rupiah._

_Selamat Ulangan!_

Sakura semakin bingung setelah membaca petunjuk soal aneh bin gaje buatan Orochimaru. Ia mulai mengisi data pada lembar jawaban dan menghitamkannya sesuai petunjuk soal. Terpaksa pula ia harus merogoh kocek sebesar 45 ribu rupiah untuk mengerjakan soal ini. Huh! Apalagi harus mencantumkan foto? Hah~ pacar saja Sakura tak punya. Bagaimana bisa ia mencantumkan foto disana. Kecuali kalau dengan gebetan. Fufufufu... Sakura punya sebuah foto, ia dengan Gaara saat masa orientasi siswa kemarin. Mungkin akan dicantumkannya kalau boleh.

Setelah selesai, ia berdoa sejenak agar diberi kemudahan dalam mengerjakan soal ulangan ini. Begitu membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

"AAAAPPPAAA?!"

Teriak murid sekels itu serempak, sedangkan Orochimaru tersenyum senang!

What the...?.

.

.

.

.

.

Malangnya nasibmu nak!

**~~0~0~~**

**Sakura** dan seluruh siswi kelas X-1 keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang kusut, kantong jebol dan perut yang lapar. Bagaimana bisa soal ulangan esai sebanyak 31 soal dan yang diberikan adalah lembar jawaban komputer. Apalagi harus membayar mahal untuk jasa pembuatan soal dan pengoreksiannya, membuat mereka semua semakin dongkol dengan Orochimaru dan mengutuk sensei setengah banci itu cepat-cepat didepak dari sekolah karena ulahnya yang melakukan praktik KKN di dalam kelas.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai dua dan berjalan sambil bersenandung ria. Tangan mungilnya memegang _smartphone_ miliknya dan membuka situs _Koncist_, kemudian ia meng-update status terbarunya untuk meluapkan kekesalannya hari ini.

* * *

**Cherry28**

Huh! Soalnya esai dan lembar jawabannya LJK.

Terus soalnya susah lagi, Kami-sama semoga aku tidak remedial.

* * *

Ia memasuki perpustakaan besar itu dan melupakan sesuatu bahwa ada 2 orang pemuda yang mengikutinya dari belakang sedari tadi.

.

.

Gaara membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan segera menutup buku kalkulus yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mencari penjabaran soal olimpiade matematika yang ditugaskan oleh guru pembimbingnya 2 hari yang lalu. Mata jadhe teduhnya melirik sekelebat merah muda yang baru saja memasuki perpustakaan sekolah ini. Seulas senyum tipis tercetak diwajah datarnya dan segera meletakan buku itu di rak buku bagian ilmu murni. Dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak kumpulan buku olimpiade di sudut kiri ruangan.

Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke dalam perpustakaan secara mengendap-endap. Mereka mengambil sebuah majalah di atas meja penjaga perpustakaan Kakashi-sensei secara tidak sadar. Menutupi wajah mereka seadanya dan mengikuti langkah gadis merah muda yang sedang sibuk membaca sinopsis buku di rak bagian Fiksi.

Sakura menimang-nimang dua buku fiksi yang akan dibacanya nanti. Yang satu bergenre misteri dan yang satunya lagi bergenre romance. Sebenarnya Sakura lebih suka membaca novel bergenre _romance_, karena menurutnya ceritanya manis dan juga ringan untuk dibaca. Apalagi jika ia mengkhayalkan tokoh di dalam novel itu adalah ia dan Gaara, sudah dipastikan malam harinya ia tak bisa tidur karena tersenyum sendiri sambil memeluk guling.

"Kya! Gaara-senpai~ huh... kapan aku bisa seperti cerita ini bersamanya ya? Huft." Sakura tersenyum kecil dan memeluk buku itu di dadanya.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke menyeringai dan segera membidikan kamera ponselnya untuk memfoto ekspresi manis Sakura.

Klik!

Sebuah foto manis Sakura tersimpan di ponsel Sasuke dan langsung dijadikannya sebagai wallpaper. Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepala kuningnya dan memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau baru mendapatkan foto Sakura-chan secara sembunyi-sembunyi saja sudah sesenang ini. Bagaimana kalau kalian berfoto berdua nanti? Hah~ aku tak mengerti denganmu Teme. Di luar sana banyak sekali _fans girls_-mu yang bersedia menjadi pacarmu. Kau malah menutup mata dan mengejar Sakura-chan yang sudah jelas menyukai Gaara sejak SMP. Kau tak takut patah hati heh?" ujar pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya secara kasar dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hn. Kau fikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja? Membiarkan setan tanpa alis itu menjadi pacar Sakura dan membuatku patah hati? Tak akan kubiarkan."

Onyx-nya kembali mengintai Sakura yang kini meletakkan novel fiksi bergenre misteri itu ke dalam rak dan berjalan ke depan menuju bagian buku olimpiade.

Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan mengendap-endap dan melupakan Naruto yang sedang terbengong dengan majalah yang dipakai Sasuke untuk menutupi wajahnya dari publik. Baru saja ia akan memanggil Sasuke, Uchiha tampan itu membungkam mulut Naruto karena kini onyx-nya berkilat tajam saat mendapati 'mangsanya' bertemu dengan 'musuhnya.'

"Aaahh.. Gara senpai? Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan Gaara senpai disini." Gadis merah muda itu memeluk novelnya lebih erat dan tak lupa semburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipi ranumnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dari kejauhan dan segera menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah... kau, Haruno-san bukan? Ya, aku sedang mencari buku untuk olimp disini." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura kembali merona dan bertanya malu-malu.

"Ne, Gaara senpai mengikuti olimpiade ya? Wah... pasti Gaara senpai sangat pintar. Bo-boleh a-aku tahu, senpai mengikuti olimpiade apa?" tanyanya gugup, sepertinya Sakura ketularan penyakit gagap Hinata.

Gaara menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum tipis. Membuat rona merah semakin banyak di wajah Sakura dan membuat kepalan tangan Sasuke semakin mengeras dan bersabar untuk menonjok wajah sok ganteng itu.

"Aku mengikuti olimpiade Matematika. Kenapa? Kau tertarik? Kalau iya bisa mendaftar denganku. Karena kebetulan sekali tim olimpiade matematika dari kelas X yang mendaftar baru 2 orang."

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Iya senpai, tentu saja aku tertarik. Apalagi matematika adalah pelajaran kesukaanku. Wah.. nanti senpai pasti bisa mengajariku."

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi, aku juga mengikuti olimpiade Fisika. Nah, Haruno-san bukankah sewaktu SMP kau mengikuti olimpiade Fisika? Bagaimana sekarang bergabung saja disana. Soalnya aku lebih terfokus di bidang Fisika. Soalnya di bagian MTK sudah ada Uchiha-san. Kau tahukan? Dia itu jenius sekali, dan membuatku sedikit minder dan melarikan diri ke Fisika." Gaara tertawa kecil dan membuat wajah tampannya terlihat semakin manis dipandangan gadis itu salah tingkah dan ikut tertawa bersama Gaara.

Dan disudut sana, Naruto mengipasi Sasuke yang sudah terbakar api cemburu. Ia melemparkan salah satu buku yang cukup tebal ke arah Gaara dan dengan sukses mendarat mengenai tato "Ai" di dahi Gaara.

Pletak!

"Gaara senpai, kau tak apa?" teriak Sakura cemas.

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan segera menyembunyikan dirinya dan Naruto di rak Fiksi. Mereka tertawa pelan dan melihat kepala Gaara yang sedikit membenjol karena Sasuke melemparnya dengan novel Harry Potter seri _hard cover_. Yah, dapat dibayangkan seperti apa rasanya. Sedangkan Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru perpustakaaan dengan emerald-nya yang mendelik tajam.

"Huh! Siapa sih yang melempar buku ini. Gaara senpai, kau tak apakan? Mana yang sakit?" tangan kecilnya menyingkirkan surai merah Gaara dan melihat sebuah lebaman disana.

"GAWAT! Ini harus diobati. Gaara senpai, tunggu disini ya, aku akan meminta peralatan kesehatan dulu dengan penjaga perpustakaan."

Gaara hendak mencegah Sakura, namun gadis itu sudah berlari dan meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang terduduk di atas lantai dengan tidak elitenya. Apalagi lemparan buku itu membuat kepalanya benjol. Sepertinya kadar ke'ganteng'ngannya berkurang beberapa persen karena luka ini.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan air hangat dan sebuah handuk bersih. Ia duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua kaki yang diselonjorkan. Meletakkan kepala Gaara di atas pangkuannya dan mulai mengompresi benjolan itu agar berkurang.

Dan membuat sepasang onyx Sasuke semakin berkilat tajam dan menggertakan giginya. Naruto yang berada diposisi serba salah, antara membawa Sasuke untuk keluar dan tidak melihat kemesraan itu atau membiarkan temannya dalam keadaan cemburu ini hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia melirik majalah yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menutupi wajah tadi, dan baru tersadar atas keganjalan yang ia rasakan.

Dengan bodoh ia mencolek bahu Sasuke dan dihadiahi sebuah Deathglare-an tajam ala Uchiha.

"Teme, ini majalah porno Kakashi sensei. Pantas saja sedari tadi dia kebingungan. Kau mengambil makanannya sih!" Suara nyaring Naruto membuat beberapa murid disana memandangi Sasuke dengan aneh. Termasuk Sakura yang baru menyadari kedatangan mereka. Alis merah mudanya mengernyit heran dan membuat Sasuke merasa seperti ditelanjangi di depan umum. Ia segera membuang majalah itu dan menarik Naruto keluar perpustakaan dengan malu.

Membuat Kakashi merasa senang atas ditemukannya kembali makanannya yang sempat hilang, dan mendengarkan teriakan Naruto di luar sana.

"AMPUN TEME... AKU TIDAK AKAN BIlANG PADA SAKURA-CHAN KALAU KAU SUDAH MENGINTIPINYA SEDARI TADI!"

Dan teriakan Naruto membuat Sakura jengkel dan mengutuk pemuda raven itu di dalam hati. "Sialan! Jadi dia mengikutiku dari tadi? Pasti dia juga yang melempari buku itu pada Gaara senpai."

**~~0~0~~**

* * *

**Cherry28**

Kenapa sih hari ini aku sial!

Tadi soal ulangan susah, dan sekarang panda-kun terluka.

Huh... cepat sembuh ya panda-kun.

* * *

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dengan tajam saat membaca status Sakura di situs Koncist beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia memijat pelipisnya dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya akhir-akhir ini. Setelah tadi dipermalukan di depan umum, ketahuan menguntit, dan sekarang mangsanya malah merasa khawatir kepada musuhnya. Ia merasa bahwa hari ini semakin sial saja. Apalagi dengan adanya Naruto. Pemuda rubah itu hanya bisa menggagalkan rencananya dan berujung dengan malunya Sasuke di depan umum. Sepertinya, untuk langkah berikut ia harus berusaha sendiri untuk merebut perhatian Sakura. Huh~ susah sekali mendapatkan gadis itu.

**~~0~0~~**

Keesokan harinya Sasuke kembali menguntit Sakura dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap dari belakang dan mengikuti gadis itu masuk ke kereta. Hal ini ia lakukan karena ingin melihat apa yang akan gadis incarannya ini lakukan setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Naruto sebagai permintaan maafnya atas kejadian kemarin. Pemuda dengan cengiran rubah itu berkata bahwa Sakura bangun di pahi hari dan memasak sesuatu untuk seseorang.

Dari mana Naruto mengetahuinya? Tentu saja dari Sasori. Ia menelpon ke kediaman Haruno pagi-pagi buta dengan alasan ingin mengingatkan Sakura untuk membawa tugas dari Kurenai sensei. Karena adik sepupu Naruto, yaitu Uzumaki Naruko sekelompok dengan Sakura untuk pelajaran seni budaya. Dan dengan sedikit basa-basi ia bertanya apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan. Sasori yang notabene tak ada rasa 'dendam' dengan Naruto malah berkata jujur bahwa Sakura bangun pagi-pagi dan menyiapkan sebuah bento spesial untuk seseorang. Dan setelah mendapatkan info penting itu, ia segera menghubungi Sasuke dan disinilah pemuda itu sekarang. Di tengah lautan manusia dengan bau tak sedap yang tersebar dimana-mana. Yaitu, kereta jurusan Konoha City tempat ia dan Sakura bersekolah.

Setelah turun di stasiun, Sakura kembali berjalan sedikit untuk mencapai sekolahnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa ada yang membuntutinya dari belakang. Hanya saja saat ia menoleh tak ada hal apapun yang wajib dicurigai. Yah.. karena yang menguntitnya adalah pangeran Uchiha yang memiliki sejuta akal licik dan cerdik sehingga dirinya tidak ketahuan. Berbeda dengan kejadian kemarin.

Dan 10 menit kemudian mereka memasuki kawasan sekolah. Hari ini yang bertugas sebagai pengawas kerapian siswa adalah Shikamaru, sehingga Sakura segera masuk ke dalamnya dengan cepat karena pemuda nanas ini hanya melirik penampilannya sekilas dan mengizinkannya masuk. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang mengawasinya dengan detail setiap inci penampilannya dan mengomel tidak jelas jika ada yang mengganjal sedikit saja.

Sejauh ini Sasuke melihat tak ada gerak-gerik Sakura yang mencurigakan. Sampai dengan berbeloknya gadis itu menuju loker anak kelas XI. Dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke kaget. Apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu? Menemui Gaara? Tapi ini masih pagi sekali. Dan jumlah murid yang datang juga bisa dihitung dengan jari. Menurut analisanya Gaara datang sekitar pukul 6.45, dan sekarang baru pukul 6.20 lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura?

Sakura mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan hati-hati. Ia mencari loker n omor 023 dan segera membukanya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bento berwarna merah dan meletakkan benda itu disana. Mengunci loker itu dengan hati-hati dan segera pergi dengan wajah yang merona merah muda.

Sedangkan pemilik mata onyx itu terkejut dengan kaget. Apakah yang ia lihat ini nyata? Ia menepuk pipinya yang menghangat dan merasakan rasa sakit disana.

Bodoh!

Ini nyata!

Apakah iya?

Gadis itu menaruh sesuatu di loker nomor 023.

Ya!

023.

Tidak salahkan?

.

.

Siapa yang bilang salah?

.

.

.

Itukan lokernya Sasuke.

.

.

.

Iya. Tapi, jika itu loker Sasuke. Lalu?

"Semoga Gaara senpai menyukai masakan buatanku." Gumam Sakura saat ia kembali ke kelasnya.

Jika yang Sakura maksud adalah supaya Gaara menyukai masakannya. Kenapa ia menaruhnya diloker Sasuke?

Dan disatu sisi, Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan mengambil kotak bento yang Sakura letakkan di dalam lokernya dengan bahagia. Membuat Neji yang baru saja datang menjadi swetdrop, karena mendapati keturunan Uchiha sedang dalam mode OOC.

Ternyata, secara tak disengaja pun takdir sudah mempermainkan mereka. Hohoho... XP

**~~TBC~~**

* * *

**Special thanks for : ****,****marcellan****, ****sofi asat****, ****Chi-chan Uchiharuno****, ****Febri Feven****, ****Lukireichan****, ****Little pinky mouse****, ****Anisha Ryuzak****, ****sahwachan****, ****Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime****, ****Kumada Chiyu****, ****chronicless****, ****, ****ccherrytomato****, ****kristy****, ****sakakibaraarisa****, ****mako-chan****, ****Refunny****, ****Lhylia Kiryu****, ****haruchan****, ****Ifaharra sasusaku****, ****Ifaharra sasusaku**

* * *

A/N :

**Hai hai...**

**Kembali lagi dengan FF Multichap collab pertamanya Ryu dan Shanchi. **

**Hehe... seneng loh, untuk chap pertama kemaren responnya lumayan positif. **

**Tapi, gomen ya kalau update lambat. **

**Maklumlah, tiba-tiba laptop dicuri oleh aniki-nya Ryu dan otomatis gak bisa buat chap ini. Malah Shanchi laptopnya rusak. Alhasil cerita ini update karet dan yah... jadinya seperti ini. Semoga kalian menikmati ya...**

**Oh iya, chap ini Ryu sendirian yg buat. Soalnya Shanchi lagi sakit **

**Cepat sembuh my Cousin, hope you will be better tomorrow.**

**So, pembaca yang baik adalah kamu yang menghargai karya seseorang dengan meninggalkan jejak dikolom fave, follow, atau REVIEW!**

**Tidak pernah ada author yg menyarankan pembaca jadi silent reader!**


End file.
